Obbsesion
by LuckLovely
Summary: "You're dead." It was just pointless anger, but it was anger none the less and Sasuke Uchiha was notorious for his anger. Sakura Haruno would suffer by his hands. In everyway the Uchiha could think of.
1. Chapter 1

**001**

Sasuke Uchiha was laying still in bed, still awake at the later hours at night. It had been a long day of training out his frusterationl. After deciding to destroy Konoha a month back, his thoughts had been scattered all over the place, just like his emotions, not that you could blame him. He was currently located in the Sound Villiage, in a small suite at a 3 star hotel. A blank look adorned his face as he thought about his plan for Konoha, which included he'd most likely come across his ex team mates. Esspectially since Naruto was now appointed Hokage. Sasuke didn't really know what Sakura had become, he figured she probably worked at the hospital. He smirked, realizing she never was one for combat. Sasuke than thought about the last time he'd seen her whilst turning in the bed to lie on his back. He almost convinced her to murder Karin, just as he was going to just kill Sakura. Something clicked in his mind, or better yet- unhinged when this memory swept his thoughts. Not that the young Uchiha noticed.

He thought of killing Sakura, and just how he would do it when the time came. How else could he destroy Konoha without killing the shinobi who protect it? He'd have to bring all of his team along, even Karin who cringed whenever he approched her. Sasuke was both surprised and disgusted when she chose to stay apart of the team even after she knew he tried to kill her. She didn't act as clingy and irritating as before, and numerous times she has tried proving herself worthy to him. She even gave up her virginity for him, offering her body to satisfy him when Suigetsu slipped a drug in his drink as a prank one night that increased his blood flow and made him extremely sexually frusterated.  
><em>'Pathetic.' <em>He thought, grinding his teeth and deciding to take a hot bath before attempting to sleep again. His thoughts lingered back to his former pink-haired team mate again, and wondered if she had lost her virginity yet either. Which was a strange question to cross his mind, because usually his old teamates never crossed his mind. He sudduenly hoped she had, or that someone had stole it from her. Maybe that would make her less of a pain and annoying little girl. The scene of Sakura being raped played in his mind as he made his way off the bed and towards the bathroom door. A couple of different storys ran through his head. Maybe a seduction mission gone wrong, or perhaps one day she was on a mission alone in the forest and a group of men cornered her, tearing off her clothing and disabling her weapons, rendering her useless and weak. Sasuke's hand grasped the hot water faucet on the bath and turned it on as he wondered if Naruto had happened to covet the little cherry blossom, that during childhood he'd always wanted. That thought didn't satisfy him as much as Sakura getting raped. Sakura didn't deserve that much happiness, she hadn't faught tooth and nail to deserve such a good life and happines. Hell, if no one had deflowed the cherry blossom herself, he almost thought about doing it himself at this point. It was just pointless anger, but it was anger none the less and Sasuke Uchiha was notorious for his anger.  
>The bath filled up quickly, so he shut off the water as soon as the water reached a sufficient height in the tub. Undressing himself, Sasuke inwardly smirked, thinking about how he would steal Sakura's viginity if options came to that. He'd want to cause her pain as he did so, brutality was a necessity if he wanted to scar her mentally and physically, and really thats what he wanted. It was a small thought, but it sure manifested in his mind alright. Stepping into the hot water, Sasuke layed down in the tub, his arms resting on either side of the white porcelein bath and his head resting back. Sasuke almost looked relaxed as he plotted his revenge for Konoha, wishing that the oppurtunity to take Sakura Haruno's happiness away from her to come up, sometime soon.<p>

Sakura Haruno awoke in the morning located in the whirlpool country feeling terrible. It had rained all night, causing her to get the worst night's sleep shes had in years and since she was far from any village yet, she couldn't very well walk in the dead of night with it pouring rain outside. Her anbu uniform and mask were folded neatly beside her sleeping bag, ontop of her small travel bag which consisted of a couple basic pain medication, extra clothes, water, and weapons. After her whole run in with Sasuke when he tried to kill her after he tried convincing her to kill some girl, she realised that she really didn't need to base her life on whether or not Sasuke loved her and having that whole appifanie, she grew up and decided to become Anbu Captain. She wasn't there yet, but no one in Konoha doubted that she wouldn't be there soon as she wore her Tigress anbu mask proudly when on missions. She wanted to be strong, and then to rub it in Sasuke Uchiha's face as she used his own sword to kill him, and yes, Sakura wanted Sasuke dead. Shaking that thought from her head, She decided that after tonight, she'd probably just dispose of the tent and sleeping bag, seeing as they didnt provide her with much help, infact they weighed her down more so. Tomorrow she'll just find a hotel somewhere in the claw country considering it would only take her maybe two and a half hours to get there. It was a regularly long mission just to ensure alliance between the two villages. Naruto wanted to accompany her there, but he unfortunatly is at this moment being suffocated in paper work. No wonder Tsunade drank so much, Naruto was just about pulling out his hair when Sakura left for Kumo in the Lightning country. Good thing that Hinata's there for him, Naruto and the Hyuuga girl had finally started a relationship, which made everyone in town happy for Naruto. Sakura was still single, but she had been hanging out with Gaara a lot lately. He was a reallly good friend to her, and she greatly enjoyed his company whenever she visited the Sand village.

At this point in time, Sakura wasn't aware thats she shared the same destination and goal as her old team mate, which in her case was now extremely dangerous. She would've prepared better if she knew better, but right now, she was going to get some breakfast. When Sakura reached the Village, she discovered a small ramen shop that looked almost exactly like Ichiraku's, so ofcourse that's where she wanted to eat at, smiling to herself when she thought of Konoha and Naruto as she entered the small shop.

The only reason Sasuke planned to go to the Lightning country was because Madara had instructed to form an alliance between Kumo and Oto, in the case that when destroying Konoha, the sound vilage might need help. Gaara was already on Konoha's side no doubt, making the situation a bit more compramising, but to the young Uchiha, it didn't matter. He was on his way to Kumo right now, his team woke up at 6 in the morning to get a head start so they didn't have to stop to sleep in the Whirlpool country and just hit a rest stop in the Claw country. Hopefully Konoha didn't form any sort of friendship already with the Lightning country yet, that would take a little more persuasion. Not that Sasuke wasn't good with persuasion.

"Sasuke, Were now in the whirlpool country." Karin spoke, her eyes flickering to the Uchiha's.

"Can't we stop for something to eat?" Suigetsu whined, strongly disliking the hollow feeting in his stomach from lack of food. Sasuke nodded, also feeling sort of famished. The small village was up ahead, and even though Sasuke didn't normally like eating in town, his stomach was empty, therefore making him in a bad mood. Upon reaching the small village, Sasuke and his team mates stopped at a Sushi place across the street from a ramen place that reminded Sasuke of Ichiraku's, one of the reasons he didn't want to go in. Plus someone was already sitting in one of the stools, and Sasuke would rather eat alone with his team. Juugo ate about five plates of sushi, along with Suigetsu who matched that number with the exception of one suchi role that rolled off the counter and onto the ground. Karin barely ate anything, and Sasuke had about two plates of rice balls. Sasuke was the first to finish, so he left the booth with his hood pulled up as he masked his chakra. Just as he walked out of the small food shop, someone walked out of the Ramen shop across from him. Someone with pink hair, and the brightest emerald eyes you'll ever see. A smile crept onto the Uchiha's face. 

Sakura didn't notice Sasuke in the least, she was too worried that after eating a bowl of Ramen she'd be late for her meeting with the 'kage of Kumo and so she rushed down the street, passing miscelllaneous venders and shop's.

Sasuke slipped away from the sushi shop, following the pink haired kanoichi out of the small village. From the looks of it, she was headed towards the lightning country too. Unless Sakura happens to know anyone in the Lightning country, this means Madara was right about Konoha wanting to form an alliance. Sasuke then noticed something about his ex-teammate he didn't care to aknoledge before. She was wearing an anbu uniform, lacking the mask though. She happened to be carrying that in her hand before reaching the edge of the forest to tie up her hair in a pony tail, and slip the cat-like mask on.

_'Well well well'_, Sasuke thought,_ 'What an enthralling coincidence.'_

___

**Sorry for it's short-ness, They'll be more next chapter though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**002**

Sakura stopped in a larger village right outside of the lightning country in the Claw country, this village was filled with a more exciting plethora of shops and kiosks. It was around two o'clock in the afternoon, and it was the beginning of fall outside. Sakura's second to least favorite season was fall, because she knew that winter was going to come soon. Winter's in Suna weren't as bad as they were near Konoha, that's why in the winter time, Sakura visited Gaara and his siblings often, and how she got so close to him. All in all, Fall was okay, but Sakura loved the spring and Summertime. The heat virtually never bothered her. The Pink haired anbu checked into a small hotel for the day, and changed into normal clothing as she didn't want to spark any suspicion when exploring the town. The anbu tattoo on her arm was harder to conceal as she put on a short sleeved t-thirt with a skirt, but she didn't mind it as much. The hotel room was nice, with faded baby blue walls and a cream colored rug to match the bed. Sakura took down her pony tail and brushed through her hair with a small comb. Her pink locks had grown longer to reach her mid torso over the years, and she liked it alot like this. Though she was used to short hair, this was a nice change. Sakura decided to leave it down for the rest of the day.  
>Just like a girl, Sakura wanted to stop at almost all of the cutesy little shops and buy almost everything. She couldn't resist buying a small charm bracelet with a fox charm on it for naruto (mostly to make up for him not being able to come with her), a beaded necklace for Gaara, and a bottle of aged sake for Tsunade. They were perfect for each person and theres no doubt that Sakura would most definatly be coming back to this village to buy christmas gifts for them. She put the necklace and bracelet on to make sure they wouldn't get lost, and carried the bottle around in her small bag. It only took her about an hour to walk the length of the village, and it was quite a pretty village, really exotic and in some points obscure, but pretty none the less. The Villagers seemed nice and the majority of them matched the village they lived in with obscure traits and such. Making friends was the key to the mission she was on, and so she did the best she could to be pleasant, curtious, and kind to anyone she crossed paths with. That was harder to do, when Sakura knocked into some red headed girl by accident when a cloaked figure caught her eye.<p>

"Watch it, bitch!" The red head girl shreiked when Sakura had unintentionally knocked her to the ground. She was also wearing the same cloak. and Sakura had an eerie sense of Deja vu. Sakura knew this girl from somewhere. Sakura had to resist the urge to kick this girl, because she had to be nice and make friends on this mission.

"Sorry." Sakura muttered, outstretching her hand to help the girl up. The girl got up on her own, fixing her black rimmed glasses and glaring at Sakura. The girl was about the same height as the aspiring anbu captain, but deffinatly not as nice. A white haired boy with purple eyes came up behind the red head, smiling a shark like grin.

"Chill out Karin, the girl didn't mean to knock you on your fat ass." The boy laughed, causing the girl- whose name was now identified as Karin- to grow more furious. Sakura raised her eyebrows, resisting the urge to smile and laugh. Sakura's smile dropped, and she remembered where she had seen this girl. Now that Karin was standing, Sakura could tell Karin knew too. Neither of the Kunoichi's spoke. Karin swallowed hard.

"Come on, Shark Face lets go." Karin finally spoke, her voice cracking. Sakura stared at the girl she once was close to murdering, in utter shock as Karin left with Suigetsu. Sakura stared, wide eyed at the ground for a few seconds, before starting to walk back to her hotel.

Sasuke smirked, watching Sakura's reaction about her run in with Karin. She must've recognized Karin, by the looks of it. Which might've meant Sakura could find out that Sasuke was here, but really, Sasuke didn't think Sakura would be able to figure that out. After all it still was a surprise that Karin still stayed apart of the team after the whole ordeal with Sasuke attempting to murder her. Sasuke made sure to check into the same hotel as Sakura. Maybe tonight he would take her, punish her, for going about looking like the happiest person in the world. Other than the fact she made anbu in Konoha, Sasuke also noticed her pink hair had grown, just as her legs, and breasts esspectially had grown. Normally Sasuke didn't take note of these attributes in women, but Sakura was a special case. He wanted to know everything about her in order to break her in all the right places, it would be a perk to his journey to the lightning country.

Juugo and Suigetsu shared a two bed room, Karin got her own, as did Sasuke. Sasuke's room was one floor up from Sakura's, not a huge difference, but Sasuke would prefer one room away, or better yet the same room. Sasuke had planned to sneak into her room in the middle of the night tonight, still deciding on whether or not to steal her virginity just yet. It would be a fun night, that's for sure.

Utterly confused, Sakura Haruno sat down on the hotel bed, removing her shoes and shirt as she got ready to go to bed. The lack of sleep was really taking a toll on her body. Leaving herself dressed in a tank-top and shorts, Sakura moved all her stuff to the nightstand next to her bed, removing the necklace and bracelet she had bought earlier and walked to the bathroom. Undressing there, Sakura took a much needed and relaxing shower, to get her mind off of what she had done and seen today. The whole run in with Karin had shook her up.  
><em>'What if she's looking for Sasuke?...' <em>Sakura thought, kneading shampoo into her hair. _'What if he's here...' _Sakura swallowed hard, she wasn't exactly prepared if the issue came up that Sasuke was here. She brought enough supplies for a meeting, not for hunting an S-class criminal. Sakura would have to fill in Naruto about this when she got back to Konoha.

After her shower, Sakura felt only slightly better. Brushing through her wet hair, Sakura sat on the edge of the bed, wondering where Karin was in the village. If she was somewhere close, she was masking her chakra, a long with the white haired boy. There chakra was so low, she could only get the slightest hunch that they were somewhere in the village. Sakura walked over to the window, looking at what she could see in the dark village. There were still lights on in some shops. Sakura brushed her hair back behind her ears, and walked over to the lightswitch besides the door. Making sure that the door is locked before walking back to her bed, Sakura slid in under the covers and rested her head against the pillow, almost immediantly falling asleep.

Sasuke Uchiha, on the other hand was far from sleep. He had just finished a quick shower and was walking around his hotel room with only navy colored boxers on and a small towel draped around his neck. He would wait untill aleast an hour after Sakura had gone to sleep. He knew she had just fallen asleep because he dropped by outside her window before his shower, smiling when he realised she must've been exghausted. Sasuke also had to come up with some plan to make sure Konoha doesn't confirm an alliance with the Lightning country tonight. He couldn't let Sakura reach Kumo. Maybe if he raped her tonight, she'd be too upset and would go home crying to Naruto. Then again, what if she chose to perserveer? Maybe some extra damage would have to be inflicted. Sasuke dressed himself lazily in normal but comfortable attire, taking up half an hour to medditate and sharpen his katana, he only wished that Sakura could see him right now, preparing to inflict the worst on her. He even thought about maybe chopping off that long precious hair of hers so it was short one more. Then again, he would want something to pull and yank when he fucks her from behind.  
>Too bad Suigetsu hadn't slipped another aphrodisiac into his drink tonight, he'd be revved up for hours.<p>

Sasuke Crept into Sakura's hotel suit from the window once more. Since she was on the first floor, it was ridiculously easy to do so. Sasuke shut the window behind himself, his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he aproached his unsuspecting and sleeping ex-teammate. She was lying on her stomach, her head resting ontop of the pillow, with her arm under it.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura's nightstand, picking up her anbu mask and turning it once over in his hand.

_'Some type of cat..' _Sasuke mused, setting it back down. He then picked up a small bracelet with a fox charm on it and his smile dropped. Could this be a present for Naruto? Or a gift Naruto had gaven her to wear around? As that thought entered his mind, his jaw clenched in frusteration. Sakura didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be this happy. A thought popped into his head, if Naruto cares enough about Sakura to give her gifts once in a while, he could emotionally damage him even more by scarring the little cherry blossom. Cracking his knuckles, Sasuke grabbed a cheap thin towel from the bathroom and ripped it to ribbons. Infusing it with chakra, Sasuke tied both Sakura's hands to the head board of the bed so soft and carefuly that she barely stirred. He did the same with her feet and covered her eyes with another strip of fabric. Flicking the lamp on, Sasuke stood beside the bed, trying to decide how to start this. Should he wake Sakura up? or let her wake up on her own?

_'So many choices, so little time.' _Sasuke thought, his eyes scanning the room for a clock. He found one next to the televison, it was only an hour to midnight. Deciding not to waste anymore time, Sasuke unsheithed his katana and cut Sakura's tank top clean off. She had a normal white bra on underneath her shredded tank-top, that Sasuke carelessly ripped off. The blaket fell off the bed at that moment, and Sasuke just threw Sakura's ripped clothing ontop of the blanket on the ground. He stopped, and straddled her waste, scanning over her full chest. Karin probably had her beat at half a cup size. Sasuke smirked, grabbing a Kunai from inside Sakura's weapon pouch attached to her anbu uniform, planning to use it for more precise wounds as he sheithed his sword and set it down besides the bed. Sakura tried turning in her sleep, but stiffened when she found she had a limited range of motion. Her breathing suddenly hitched and Sasuke guessed, she had finally awoke.

Sakura screamed.

___**  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**003**

"What the fuck?" Sakura shrieked, yanking her hands and feet against the bonds. Sasuke just smiled, not wanting to give away his indentity just yet. After a second scream from Sakura, he tied a ribbon of cloth around her mouth, much to her disagreement. He then held the Kunai to her neck, "Scream again, and die." Sasuke muttered, low enough that it was hard for Sakura to hear it and so she couldn't immediantly recognise his voice. Sakura's face grew red when she realized just how exposed she was.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you think you're doing?" Sakura hissed, her chest heaving up and down as she bit down on the rope that muffled her words.

Sasuke gave no reply, and moved down the bed. His hand carresed the top of her thigh, rubbing up and down before slipping the Kunai underneath her shorts and ripping them. Sakura tried kicking up her knee, but didn't get far as the clothing that bound her to the bed wouldn't budge, which made Sakura aware that it was probably chakra infused. Sakura barely recognized the Chakra, but it was dark, edgy, and not merciful. She could almost feel the hate that fueled it. Sakura now realised just how much danger she was in.

"Stop it!" Sakura growled, shoving her body this way and that, thrashing about and causing the Uchiha much annoyance. She managed to remove the cloth that had been tied around her mouth. He frowned, and slapped the helpless girl staight across her cheek, causing her to cry out. Sakura had to fight back angry tears.

"You coward," She spit out. "You have to tie me down when I'm sleeping? What's wrong, don't have the courage to fight me?" Sakura hand twisted around in it's cloth handcuff as she tried any means of escape.

Sasuke ignored the girl's words, and ran his hand down the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, and across the waist band of her panties _'Soft skin.' _he thought, smiling. Sakura was furious. She really wished Naruto would've accompanied her here.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Sakura yelled, kicking her knees and finally hitting Sasuke in his groin. He groaned, swearing under his breath before grabbing Sakura by her hair, lifting her head up as far as the binds would allow. His lips brushed her ear as he breathed against her neck. "I'm. Going. To. Break. You." He growled in her ear. Sakura stiffened, recognizing the voice.  
><em>'No... No... Sasuke isn't-... He's evil but no way would he think to-' <em>  
>A ripping sound interupted Sakura's thoughts, and her Panties no longer covered her. She tried closing her legs as much as possible. Sasuke removed his own shirt and pants as she did this, tossing his clothes ontop of Sakura's on the ground.<br>"Who... Are you?" Sakura asked, tears threatening to spill out of white hot anger. Sasuke shifted on the bed, and pulled Sakura's legs apart, moving them to hook around his waste.  
>"Now Sakura," He spoke, lifting one hand to undoe the blindfold that hindered Sakura's sight. "Don't say you've forgotten me?" Sasuke threw the blindfold, and Sakura stared at her ex teamate in horror.<p>

"Remember, if you scream again, I'll have to cut off more than your clothes." Sasuke smirked, his eyes spinning red as he drank in Sakura's fear.  
><em>'He's a monster...'<em>  
>"W-... Why?" Sakura managed to choke out. She than realized how weak she sounded, and sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot." He gave no other explanation, instead, he leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to Sakura's, muffling her cry of surprise. As he did this, Sasuke grasped the Kunai and swiped it across Sakura's thigh.<p>

_'Why is he doing this?' _Sakura thought as she shreiked, and Sasuke shoved his tounge into her mouth, pushing agianst her own tounge. Sakura bit down on his tounge, her teeth digging into the Uchiha's vulnrable muscle. He quickly pulled away, slapping her across the face once again before moving down to her now bleeding thigh. He dragged his tounge across the cut. He made another cut crossing the previous one, so it made a bloody "X" across the top of Sakura's thigh. Sakura bit back a sob. She couldn't decide whether or not to scream. Sasuke would most likely kill her if she did.  
><em>'What if he just kills me after this anyways?'<em> Sakura thought dreadfully.

Sasuke leaned down so his chest pressed her own, pressing his lips to her neck before speaking. "Sakura, Are you a virgin?" He asked, his hands groping her ass and waste.

Sakura swallowed hard, because how would Sasuke react if he knew that she wouldn't? Would he stop if she said she was? Truth is that she had gave her virginity to Gaara upon joining the anbu. They encourage that you not be a virgin, an any case that this kinda've problem would pop up. It wasn't mandetory, but Sakura wanted to have no weakness. Sakura and Gaara were discussing Anbu rules one night in Suna, and it just sort of happened. Though Sakura and Gaara weren't really a couple, not before nor after that. Sakura wanted to keep single untill she got the hang of being in anbu, and Gaara understood as best as he could.

Sakura decided on the truth, maybe Sasuke would want her to be a virgin, just for the satisfaction. "I'm not." She spoke, clenching her fists. Sasuke stiffened. He really, really did not like that answer.

"Who was it?" Sasuke growled. Sakura swallowed hard. "You don't need to fucking know, you dick head." She spat, bringing up her right knee as much as she could and hitting him in the stomach with it. Sucking in a breath, Sasuke gripped the Kunai again, causing Sakura to flinch. Sasuke huffed out, severely ticked off as he dragged the Kunai down the inside of her left thigh. She cringed away from the blade, biting her lip as blood seeped from the wound. Sasuke pulled back, and traced the line with his tounge. "Sakura, if you don't tell me now, I will force my sword down your throat." To enforce his words, Sasuke grabbed his Katana and unsheithed it, dragging the blade down the side of her cheek, lightly enough not to draw blood.  
>Sasuke's left hand traveled down her stomach as he did this, causing Sakura's breath to catch in her throat as he gripped the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her womenhood. Sakura's face heated up.<br>Sasuke was doing this to her.  
>Erotic actions fromt he Uchiha deffinatly weren't something Sakura was used to.<p>

Sakura shrinked away as much as she could, taking a calming breath and chanelling chakra into her hands. She didn't have much, but it was enough to rip her right hand free and punch Sasuke across the room. She took this time to undtie her other hand, and used the kunai to cut the binds around her ankle. Her clothing was torn up, so she yanked up Sasuke's pants. Before she could pull on a shirt, Sasuke had gotten up and pinned Sakura to the opposite wall.

He had his sword to her neck, and it was coursing with elctricity.

"Too ashamed to say who?" Sasuke asked menacingly. "What have you become, Sasuke?" Sakura choked back, her neck bared to Sasuke due to the sharp blade. Sasuke smiled, he hoped she would ask this question. "I've become the epitome of power, Sakura. Stength, something you lack." The raven haired criminal boasted, snatching the Kunai from her hand and grabbing her by her still slightly damp pink locks to drag her over to the bed. "I'll ask you once more," Sasuke repeated, bluntly pushing Sakura down onto the bed stomach down.  
>"Who has your virginity, Sakura? Was it Naruto? Or maybe even my replacement?" Sasuke asked, holding Sakura's hands behind her back with one and her pink hair in another.<p>

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Sakura seethed, her back arching almost painfully. Sasuke shrugged, "Curiousity. Now tell me." Sasuke growled, yanking on her hair again.  
>"I <strong>gave<strong> it to Gaara." Sakura growled out, her lips pressed in a tight line after she spoke. Sasuke stiffened, but then laughed, "Shukaku?" He asked, letting go of her hair but keeping a painful grasp on her hands. "N-no. **Gaara**. He's his own person, and Shukaku no longer lives in him." Sakura growled, her hands twisting and turning in Sasuke's grip._ 'So Naruto didn't get to hit it off.' _ Sasuke thought, placing one of his hands on the small of Sakura's back. His eyes flickered to the clock. It was midnight. "Are you and Naruto no longer close?" Sasuke asked, spreading his hand down completely on the small of her back. "Naruto's like my brother. And 'll hear about this Sasuke. And you'll be dead." Sakura replied, swallowing hard.

"He'll hear about this alright. He'll hear about your kidnapping to. The dobe will be so lost, I mean, he's already lost one team mate, and Gaara? Are you so sure he'll be able to control his anger? Suna will be a wreck." Sasuke smiled.  
><em>'If I take Sakura with me, Naruto will be furious. As for Gaara, he'll just have to watch as Konoha is destroyed and deal with how troubled Sakura is going to be.'<em>

Sakura gasped when she realised Sasuke wasn't going to just leave her alone after this, but she didn't have time to scream.

"Five Prong Seal!" Sasuke's hand on her back lit up, and a seal began to form on her back, sealing off her chakra and knocking her unconcious. 


End file.
